The Ride
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Ever wonder who actually uses those ride share services?
1. Chapter 1

It's a typical Friday night just like any other night. The in house show was packed full of fans and the energy felt awesome. I fell in love with the universe like I do every other night. What made this night stand out is I decided to do something completely different with my evening time off. I still felt buzzed from the crowd and wasn't ready to wind down just yet. I did a one night only thing and reunited with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns for a brief Shield reunion much to the sold out San Diego crowds delight. I walked down the isle despite security and Kurt Angle telling me it was against policy because it puts me at risk. My argument is I put myself at risk every single day. This is no different. Besides, it's not a Shield entrance without all three of us walking as cocky and confident as ever. Am I right? It gives me chills thinking about it. Too bad we can't do that every night.

FLASH BACK TO THE SHOW

AJ Styles is standing in the middle of the ring talking about how this is his house and he is the face that runs the place. Gallows and Anderson come out to join him in a Bullet Club reunion and the crowd goes ape shit at the potential these three have together.

AJ: "My brothers and I are together again. There is no force that can tear apart The Club."

A thunderous roar goes through the arena as "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta ….Shield." goes off and the music plays as the three of us in full Shield gear come down the arena steps complete with the infamous face masks everyone found so bad ass. The ocean of hands made it almost impossible to walk down without getting touched or patted. At least I didn't get any inappropriate grabs that night. Seth did his G.I. roll over the barrier and nailed the landing without falling. I felt even more confident then ever with my two brothers by my side in ring.

Dean: "My brothers."

The thunder got louder as they took in the visual of the 6 of us together in the ring. The Club even stood back so we could have the spot light.

Dean: "It feels damn good to have you here tonight. Let's get to the task at hand shall we?"

We stand in front of The Club challenging them to make a move and the audience is anticipating who will make the first move and silence The Club.

Seth: "No force will tear you apart, huh. Well, The Shield United is stronger then any bullet you could ever fire."

Suddenly, a surprise is thrown in to the mix as the arena goes dark and smoke fills the entrance way. We all look at each other.

Roman: "Finn Balor."

I shrug it off. When did the Demon King join The Club? Too late to ask questions as he does his entrance.

Finn: "Boy they let anyone wrestle out here tonight. AJ, your not even on the RAW brand and you boys haven't been a faction for years. Did you guys play rock paper scissors for who got the oldest fraction together?"

Seth: "Watch it, Balor. We will send you right back to hell."

Finn: "That's cute. Did you come up with that all on your own or did Dean help you write all the big words?"

Dean: "You dare to interrupt The Shield? Do you have any idea what happens when you interrupt The Shield in the ring?"

Finn: "I go on the list?"

The audience starts Y2J chants now.

Dean: "Oh your on my list all right. The list of people who are about to get their ass kicked."

Finn: "Now that's hilarious. I was just about to kick your ass."

Roman: "Are we going to fight or plan a tea party out here?"

AJ: "Hold on. This was only supposed to be the six of us."

Seth: "Cry me a river princess. We can kick all of your asses. Uneven numbers or not. It's going to take one power bomb to take out all four of you. I'm not afraid of some fictional myth."

Finn: "That's cute. You're up against The Bullet Club and Finn Balor."

Roman: "All there seems to be is talking."

The bell rings and AJ goes straight for Roman. Gallows goes after me and Anderson locks up with Seth. Finn attempts to double team and Seth mule kicks him. Anderson goes to hit Seth and he ducks so Anderson hits Finn Instead knocking him down temporarily. Roman sees Seth in trouble and Superman punches AJ to get him off of him and goes to Seth's aid yanking Anderson off of him and Superman punching him as well. I attempt to get Finn out of the ring by giving him the Lunatic Laryett and knocking him over the top rope. Gallows is also on the outside so I run and fly over the rope and land on Gallows and Finn both creating a pile of bodies outside of the ring.

Meanwhile out in the parking lot

Who out there is familiar with Lyft and Uber ride share services? Well, for those of you who don't know what it is they are an on call ride service that picks you up and takes you anywhere you want. You download the app to your phone and you push it and order up a car. You pick from a list of close by drivers and whoever is closest answers the call and picks up the rider. Lyft has a profile for both driver and passenger. The passengers profile comes up with the riders photo so the driver knows exactly who to pick up. It also confirms your drivers arrival so you know to come out and get in the car. Once a passenger is in the car the driver confirms they are in the car and the number is right. Once that is confirmed the driver navigates the drive through GPS and gets the fastest route to the destination. Driver has to be a hands free driver. So the GPS must be mounted either on the dash or on the windshield by an arm. Riders can give drivers up to 5 stars for cleanliness, conversation, music and how well they knew the location and route. The app grades safety such as speed, braking and safe driving. Also when the ride is complete the drivers can rate the passengers and leave brief comments about the ride. Also there is an option to tip on the app for Lyft.

Now that you know what it is. Here's where it comes into our story.

Rebecca is cruising the neighborhood waiting for someone to request a ride so she can start her evening job. She's listening to her favorite music on her IPod when the familiar ping of her app goes off with a ride request from the Uber Zone at Valley View Casino Arena. After accepting the ride, an automated text goes off instructing which parking lot is The Pink lot for Lyft and what parking space number to park in.

Rebecca: "All this just to pick up some WEE fan and take them home."

She parks in her space and texts her passenger her space number. It didn't even occur to her that this could very well be one of the Superstars themselves asking for a ride anywhere. She looks at the timer counting down the 5 minutes and hopes the person makes it before the timer decides to time out and another passenger gets the ride instead.

Rebecca: "I'm not missing out on double my profits from this. Sorry Mr. Timer."

Suddenly, another ping goes off saying the destination has been changed and the timer starts a second time.

Rebecca: "Seriously? You're not even in the car yet."

As she says this, a parking attendant approaches the car.

Attendant: "Rebecca James?"

Rebecca: "Yes that's me. What's up?"

He hands Rebecca a pink pass with a number 21 on it.

Attendant: "Please head to the back of the arena and pull up to dock 13."

Rebecca: "Back of the arena? That's not where we are allowed to pick up or drop off."

Attendant: "That pink pass says you can do it all."

Rebecca: "All right. Robert says the pink pass does it all."

He smiles as she makes her way to the back lot. She can hear the cheers of the crowd inside as the show is coming to an end. Of course The Shield is victorious in this match. I'd recruit Finn in a minute to be an honorary Shield member, but he seems to like The Club. I headed to the back and took a shower and gathered my things.

Finn happens to be back in the locker room at the same time.

Finn: "So what do you plan on doing right now?"

Dean: "I plan on going back to the hotel. I'm sure there is a bar or something nearby."

Finn: "I'm sure there is too. I called us Lyft if you'd like to join me."

Dean: "You called a Lyft."

Finn: "Yeah. You've never heard of Lyft."

Dean: "I'm anti social media. I've never heard of a lot of social services like that."

Finn: "It's a ride service and it means we don't have to drive in traffic."

Dean: "I'm all about that. Let's go."

Finn: "All right."


	2. Chapter 2

We grab out gear and head out back to the dock area where all the trucks and personal buses are parked. Finn looks at his phone.

Finn: "Do you see a gray four door Mazda anywhere?"

Dean: "Its dark so I don't know about gray but I do see a four door Mazda."

The chimes go off on Finns phone.

Finn: "Yup. That's the confirmation message."

We come into the light and Rebecca let's us in.

Rebecca: "Hello Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Baylor."

She confirms she has her passengers and how many.

Finn: "Rebecca, right?"

Rebecca: "Yes. That's me."

Finn: "Would you mind terribly giving us a ride back to Ontario? That's our next show."

Rebecca: "Of course I can. I'll go anywhere you want to go."

Dean: "So if I asked you to take us to the casino so we can drink before the next gig. Would you do it?"

Rebecca: "Sure Mr. Ambrose. You can request any destination at any time on this journey. ALL you have to do is put it in the app and I can stop and still get paid for it."

Dean: "Ok we can stow the Mr. Ambrose. Call me Dean."

Rebecca: "Sure thing Dean. So since this is Mr. Baylor's account he's in charge of what we do from here."

Finn: "Its Finn and I could use some time to unwind. Let's head to Valley View."

Rebecca: "We're on the way. We might make a stop for gas first though."

I reach for my wallet and flip her 50 bucks.

Dean: "Go for it."

Rebecca smiles to herself and pulls into a nearby gas station across the way from the arena to fill up. I get out being a gentlemen and walk inside with her.

Rebecca: "Is everything ok?"

Dean: "Yeah. I'm just making sure your ok."

Rebecca: "Yeah. I'm good."

She had road food and some drinks on the counter and once the attendant rang everything up I paid for it.

Rebecca: "You don't have to pay for everything. Your my passenger."

Dean: "Yes and because I'm glad your doing this for me I feel like I have to show my gratitude. So you can put your money away and put the money I gave you back in your wallet."

Rebecca: "Sure. Thank you for all this."

Dean: "Don't mention it. You're welcome."

She puts the bag in the car and I pump the gas for her. She gets in the car.

Rebecca: "Your boy is putting it on thick."

Finn: "He's being a gentleman."

Rebecca: "Yes he is and I love it. I'm not used to a customer doing all this."

Finn: "That's what Dean does."

I get back into the car.

Dean: "We're all set to go."

Rebecca: "All right. Let's go."

A new message scrolls across the Lyft app requesting her as a personal driver for the night and she accepts seeing she will get 100 times her normal rate. She smiles.

Rebecca: "I'm all yours boys."

Finn: "Welcome aboard babe."

Rebecca: "Thank you."

She starts the navigation toward the casino.

Dean: "So how many of these private rides have you done?"

Rebecca: "You'd be my first."

Dean: "Basically we have your services all night."

Rebecca: "Yup or until you send me on my way."

Finn: "How does it work with you resting and stuff?"

Rebecca: "I take rest stops as needed through the night."

Finn: "I didn't know you could request a driver all night. I thought I'd have to keep entering my destinations into the computer."


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca: "I'm the computer. You don't have to enter anything. I just push the little tracking button and it tracks the miles and stuff that I need for my records of getting paid and stuff."

Finn: "Sounds like a pretty sweet deal."

Rebecca: "It is. The only way it gets interesting is sleeping arrangements. You two have a hotel and stuff. I'd have to book myself a room and all that good stuff."

Dean: "Say no more. If you need to spend the night out here then we can head up to Ontario in the A.M. We don't have a show until damn near 8 at night. So, that drive is about 2 hours give or take with traffic. That should work out just perfect for us. If anything else comes up meanwhile I can handle it. We can't have a tired driver on the road with other drivers. It wouldn't be safe and it would be taking an unnecessary risk with all of our lives."

Finn starts laughing at how serious I sound and I smirk.

Rebecca: "Thank you. You two are seriously awesome. If I wasn't a fan before I am now."

Finn: "Well, your profile does name us as a couple of your favorite wrestlers from WWE."

Rebecca: "Guilty as charged and yet I still manage to stay professional."

Dean: "Get out of here. You're in the car with two human beings? That's just nuts."

Rebecca: "Yeah. That is nuts. I don't see where they might think you were a human."

Finn: "You two are goofs."

Dean: "I'd rather be a goof then a doofus I guess."

Finn: "That depends on how you look at it."

Rebecca: "I prefer the term dork."

Finn: "I can't get passed that being the name of a whale penis."

I start laughing. Sometimes you'd swear he just came over from Ireland on the boat with some of the stuff he just straight faced says to people. It's very obvious he's not fresh off the boat.

Dean: "Seriously? You have to take things literally don't you. You can't just leave it alone and laugh. You're a whale penis."

Finn sticks his tongue out at me. Rebecca is laughing too so we've done our job.

Dean: "Do you have an IPOD or satellite radio or something? A little music is always fun."

Rebecca: "Yeah. We just can't go all super loud and crazy with it because I have to hear the GPS. If I miss a turn out here we're basically screwed."

Dean: "No worries. Just don't laugh so hard your eyes tear up and you can't see."

Rebecca: "Too late. I already did that a couple times."

She plugs her aux cord into my IPOD and I scroll through the song list finding us some good road tunes. I decided 80's and 90's would work for us.


End file.
